When We Meet Again
by xlenkahox
Summary: It's been five years since hino kahoko and tsukimori len graduated from seiso academy. They never kept contact with each other until they accidentally meet once again, each of them still holding special feelings for one another. How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a story so don't criticize me too much! :p

Setting: This story takes place 5 years later when everyone in seiso academy graduated. (basically, imagine them when they're 23 or something)

Hino Kahoko is a professional violinist and quite well known around the world, especially in Japan and Asia. She performs in orchestras but mostly does solos and concerts around the world. She has kept in touch with most of her old classmates and is presently single. She had just finished performing a concert in Malaysia.

Tsukimori Len is a world-renowned and very famous professional violinist who, like Kahoko, performs around the world in concerts and shows. He is also is single but he hasn't kept in contact with anyone, including Kahoko after leaving seiso academy. He has only kept contact with his parents.

Tsuchiura Ryoutaro is the coach for football in seiso academy but he still plays the piano in his free time. He has kept in contact with his old classmates and sometimes accompanies Kahoko on the piano during shows. He is still in love with her although Kaho **still **doesn't know.

Bleh. I didn't feel like doing all the characters introductions but these are the main three. You'll get to know all the others later on throughout the story.

---KAHOKO'S POV---

"Kaho-chan!" Nao greeted her. She had just gotten off work. She and Kahoko were planning on meeting each other to catch up on what they missed throughout the past few months.

Kaho smiled at her friend. "Hey Nao! Long time no see."

"Did you see today's newspaper?" her friend asked her happily.

Kaho shook her head. "No." She answered confused. "Why?"

"Okay. Then did see it in the magazines? The internet?"

"No."

"WHAT?!?!? YOU DIDN'T?! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!" Nao looked at her friend with disbelief.

Kaho sighed. "Nao. Just tell me."

Nao paused for a few seconds to increase the Kaho's curiosity and raise the tension. She hung a smile on her lips.

The suspense was killing Kaho,

"Come on Nao! Tell me. I'm dying here to know!"

Nao took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"TSUKIMORI-KUN IS BACK!HE'S BACK! HE ARRIVED LAST WEEK...I THINK BUT HE'S BACK KAHO-CHAN! HE'S REALLY BACK. ISN'T THIS GREAT?!?"

Kahoko stared at her friend with absolute shock but then shook her head.

"Nao. May I ask why this is great?"

"EHHHH?!? YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?" Nao said. "SO THAT THE VIOLIN ROMANCE CAN HAPPEN!" she clasped her hands together and began to daydream about that thought.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!???!!" Kaho screamed. "What are you talking about?! You know that can't happen! Besides, that violin romance isn't even true and even if it was, we graduated!"

"Don't make excuses Kaho-chan" Nao told her enthusiastically. "There is always a chance! Anyways, I thought you liked Tsukimori-kun during our high school days"

"EHHHHHH?!?!" Kaho screamed again. Her face turned into a deep shade of red. "What are you talking about Nao?!? No I didn't!" _Oh my god! How did she know?!? Was it that obvious?_

Nao laughed. "Don't worry Kaho-chan. I bet Tsukimori-kun liked you too. You practically changed him anyway."

Kahoko cheeks flushed into an even deeper shade of red (if that was even possible). "Nao! Don't tell me these things!" Kaho replied, while still blushing. In an attempt to divert the subject she checked her watch.

"Well, would you look at the time! I have to go now Nao! It was nice meeting you again!" Kaho gathered all her belongings and rushed off.

Nao just smiled as her friend hurriedly left with her cheeks still red.

_Kaho-chan you still love him don't you? _Nao smiled again and left as well.

sorry. i know it was really short. i'll make the next one longer

Okay, how was it? Hope it wasn't too bad :) sorry. i know it was really short. i'll make the next one longer. I'll try to update asap!

PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD HELP ME A LOT! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

**---**TSUKIMORI'S POV---

Len sighed as he looked at his musical scores displayed in front of him. He got up from his chair and placed his violin across a table in his house. He arrived in Japan early last week to see his parents and perform in hamai misa's show. He also wanted to get a few months off to relax.

_I can't believe I'm back. It's been five long years since I saw everyone. I wonder how things changed. Most importantly, I wonder how Hino is doing._

He glanced at a photo of Kahoko sitting on his bedside table. It was taken during their graduation. Her eyes were expressive and shining like the sun while her bright crimson hair was wild and free. She had a big smile on her face and she looked very happy.

_I need to see you again..._

"Tsukimori-kun!" His manger, Aihara Akiko, called him from downstairs. Your father is calling you from the hospital. He wants to see you.

"Hai." Len replied as he gathered his things and put his violin away. "Tell him I'll be right there."

He looked once more at his violin, sighed and left.

_Hino... I need to see you again._

_---_

_--_

_-_

---KAHOKO'S POV---

-

--

---

Kahoko was sitting on a couch in the living room thinking about the conversation that just happened to her with Nao. She thought about Tsukimori coming back, how she liked him and what Nao said to her.

"You liked him during high school didn't you?" Nao asked her in the cafe.

_WHAT?!?!? HOW DOES SHE KNOW? I guess it was quite obvious but....._

Another thought drifted to her head.

"Don't worry Kaho-chan. I bet Tsukimori-kun liked you too. You practically changed him anyway."

_He liked me? Of course he didn't. Why would anyone like me? _(A/N: wow Kaho you are dense. Everyone loved you! Okay back to the story) _I know I hanged him and his view of music but I think that's all I did. Argh! These thoughts are making my mind explode. I need fresh air._

"Oka-san! I'm going out for a bit okay? Bye"

Kahoko grabbed her purse and left the house with the thoughts still lingering in her head.

---TSUKIMORI'S POV---

"Thanks for coming to see me Len." His father smiled as he son.

Len had no expression on his face. He was calm, cold and composed as normal.

"Oto-san. Why were you in the hospital?" Len asked his father.

"I just needed a check up Len. Don't worry."

Len just sighed again. "I guess I'll go then." He swiftly turned, gave his father a nod and left the premises. _That was a waste of time._

He wondered around and walked down any street, not paying any attention to where he was going or doing. He didn't care where he was going anyway. Suddenly, he bumped into someone who was looking through a window in a store.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The girl's voice said apologetically.

We had both slightly tumbled and fell to the ground.

"Ah. No. It was my fault" I got up and reached my hand out to help the person out.

"Thank you." The person took my hand and I pulled her up. I still couldn't see her face since she was looking down. Her hair was an odd shade of red and I couldn't help but think that this is familiar.

_Wait a second...could it be?_

She smiled and looked up to thank me once more. Both of us suddenly froze. We couldn't move at all.

_I don't believe it._

_---_

_--_

_-_

---KAHOKO'S POV---

-

--

---

As the stranger and I bumped, we both fell to the ground because of the sudden impact.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I was blushing red and looked at the ground, scared of his reaction.

"Ah. No. It was my fault." The man stood up and held his hand out towards me, offering his helping hand.

"Thank you." I took his hand and he pulled me up.

I couldn't quite bring myself to look up yet as I steadied myself on my feet. I took a deep breath and decided to thank him again for his generosity.

_Here we go..._

I looked up and smiled but that smile froze on its tracks when I found out who I was looking at. I couldn't believe it at all.

"Tsu...Tsukimori-kun..." I said although it was barely audible. I still couldn't believe my eyes.

"....Hino..." The azure hair coloured man whispered. I guess it was a shock for him too.

We both just stared at each other with absolute disbelief, both of us trying to identify the situation we were in.

---

--

-

* * *

Okay. This one is slightly longer.

Hope you enjoyed it! :)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**---**TSUKIMORI'S POV---

---

--

-

I got one of the biggest shocks in my life once the person I bumped looked up to see my face. Never in a million years could this situation happen. I stared at her in shock.

"Tsu...Tsukimori-kun" She said, surprised.

"...Hino...." I whispered. I couldn't say anything else. What could I say? It's not often to walk and wonder about someone and just bumps into them. It's like something out of a fairytale.

"Tsukimori-kun...What are you doing here?" Hino asked.

I couldn't help but just stare at her for a few more seconds. She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Her bright crimson hair was slightly longer but her eyes were just as gorgeous as ever. I didn't say anything but instead looked at her.

Okay scratch that. I was admiring her beauty.

"Um....Tsukimori-kun?"

I snapped back my attention.

_Damn. What should I say? Oh hi hino I was just walking around aimlessly and suddenly bumped into you. Isn't that great? _

_DAMN NO. I don't know what to say. What's wrong with me?_

"Ah. I was just walking around. You?"

That was the only answer I could come up with. I tried to sound casual.

"Ah. Me too" Hino smiled back. "But then I saw this store and it brought back so many memories...."

_Memories? _I looked up to see what store she was talking about.

Minami's instruments.

_Minami's instruments? Wait...this seems vaguely familiar._

"Do you remember?" Hino asked.

I whipped my head around to look at her, a confused expression plastered across my face. I dind't quite get where I was standing.

She smiled and her eyes glistened.

"We were here when my violin strings broke." She explained. "You accompanied me here remember?"

I flipped through the memories in my head. Nope. Couldn't quite remember.

"Ah! And I think Tsuchiura-kun was there playing the piano too"

Okay. I remember. _That store. _It was the one where that _football freak _plays his piano. Oh and I remember the time when that storekeeper showed me a video of myself when I was small.

_Ugh. I hope he threw it away._

"...I remember." I said quietly.

Of course I remember. I really had fun when I went with her. I was quite surprised that time she asked me to help her.

"You helped me fix the instrument I love." Hino stared at me, shining.

I couldn't help but smile at her. She really loves the violin and she made me love it too.

_You are the only person that could change me Hino. _

The door to Minami's instruments suddenly opened and a man came out.

"Aregato!" He said as he waved to the man inside. "I'll see you later!"

I recognized him immediately

_Oh no_

_---_

_--_

_-_

---KAHOKO'S POV---

-

--

---

A guy exited the music store and Tsukimori-kun and I turned our heads to see who it was. I smiled.

"Hino! What are you doing here?" Ryoutaro asked me.

"Ah. Tsuchiura-kun. I was just talking to Tsukimori-kun." I looked over to Tsukimori who had a look of utter dislike.

"Tsukimori?" Ryoutaro's head turned and responded with a look just like Tsukimori.

I sighed.

_After five years they're still like this._

"Tsukimori" Ryoutaro gave a nod.

"Tsuchiura" Tsukimori gave him a cold look.

They both kept staring (glaring) at each other. I sighed once again and stepped in between them.

"You guys. Act your age"

Ryoutaro looked at me.

"Hmm...Yeah...well whatever. I have to go. I'll see you later Hino." He smiled at me, gave one more cold look to Tsukimori and left.

I looked at Tsukimori whose face turned from a scowl to completely composed and calm.

"Tsukimori-kun. It was so nice meeting you again but I have to go as well. It's getting late..."

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Nice meeting you too... We'll see each other again" He replied, putting emphasis on the last bit

He gave a small smile and then walked away. I couldn't help but just look at him as he walked.

_He is gorgeous. I can't believe I met him. I really want to see him again._

_---_

_--_

_-_

Okay this is chapter three.

Guess I got a writer's block since I don't have any ideas.

THANKS FOR READIMG MY STORY! :)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**---**TSUKIMORI'S POV---

---

--

-

Damn him. That _football freak _or whatever he is. He ruined the moment.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I walked in to my family mansion.

"I'm home"

"Len!" His mother greeted him immediately. "Welcome home! We have just received an invitation."

"...an invite?"

"Hai." His mother replied. "Take a look. It's from a friend of mine whom we performed with in Russia. Do you remember? It's Edward-san"

I cast my mind back. Nope. I don't remember.

...What happened to my memory??? No wait. What's wrong with me???

Misa gave her son a weird look when she saw him hissing. But then she decided to ignore it and continue.

"His birthday is coming up and he invited many friends there."

I looked at my mum, uninterested.

"Sorry but I don't think I can attend."

Hamai Misa was in deep thought. Suddenly, something came up in her head and she smiled

"...I heard Hino Kahoko has been invited as well."

_**That**__ caught my attention._

"...I'm going."

My mother laughed at my sudden reaction.

"Okay. Good." Misa chuckled. "It's this Saturday night: A dinner and dance party." She checked her watch. " I have to go now Len. Bye"

She smiled one more time and left the house, leaving Len there in deep thought.

_You have never changed my son... this will be an interesting party_

_---_

_--_

_-_

---KAHOKO'S POV---

-

--

---

(it's Friday)

"Thank you for accompanying me you guys. You'll be great help." Kaho smiled at her friends.

Mio, Nao, Amou and Shoko had all agreed to help Kahoko find a dress to wear for Edward-san's birthday party on Saturday. She had called her friends, desperate since she had nothing to wear. Her friends were all happy to help her.

"It's okay Kaho-chan." Mio laughed. "I needed to do some shopping anyway."

"Yea." Amou agreed. "Besides, I heard that the Tsukimori family would be attending as well."

Kahoko blushed.

"Ehhh?!?!" Nao squealed. "Really?!? Kaho-chan isn't that great?! You guys will be together!"

Kahoko shook her head furiously. "What do you mean?!? It's just a party! Don't make it look like a date!"

Shoko just smiled. "Never mind that, Girls aren't we here to help Kaho find a dress?"

Kaho gave her a 'thank you you're my saviour' look.

"Thanks Shoko." Kaho whispered to her ear. "You're the only sane person here to help me"

Shoko laughed. "My pleasure Kaho-sempai. Besides, I need to buy something for my date with Shimizu."

"Oh right. You guys are dating now right?" Kaho smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

Shoko blushed. "Aregato Kaho-sempai"

"Kaho-chan! Isn't this dress hot?!?" Amou asked from the other side of the store. She held up a dress for Kahoko to see.

"Ehhhh?!?!?!?!" Kaho screamed. "That's too revealing!"

"But that will definitely get Tsukimori's attention!" Nao answered while giggling mischievously.

The dress was black, above the knee with spaghetti straps and had a very, very low neckline.

"You guys! Seriously!" Kaho blushed again. "What are you guys even thinking???"

Her friends just giggled again and hung the dress back.

"Fine." Amou said. "Let's go to another store.

They left the boutique. It was they're seventh one they visited that day.

"Oooooh! Kaho-chan isn't that dress beautiful?" Mio stared at a dress that was displayed on a window outside a chic boutique.

"Yes. It is quite stunning." Shoko agreed. "Kaho-sempai. You should try it on."

Kaho gazed at the dress in the window.

_It is beautiful. _Kahoko thought.

It was a gorgeous long red strapless dress which shone against the sun. It had a beautiful design and was lined with gems.

"It's perfect." Kahoko whispered.

She and her friends entered the store and Kahoko tried on the dress. Her friends ooh'd and ahh'd and they all agreed that it was **the **dress. Kaho smiled and bought it.

"Thank you guys!" Kahoko smiled.

"No problem!" Amou smiled back.

"Just tell us how the party goes Kaho-chan!" Nao giggled.

"And we want **all **the details!" Mio added.

"Haha. Well bye!" Kahoko waved to her friends and rushed off.

_I need to look good._ Kaho thought.

---

--

-

---TSUKIMORI'S POV---

-

--

---

Len sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror.

_It's just a party Len. Calm down._

He saw the picture of Kahoko again on his bedside table.

"Len!" His mother called him. "We must leave now!"

"Hai." He replied. "I'm coming"

He gave one more look at the photo, smiled and left the house for the party.

---

--

-

---KAHOKO'S POV---

-

--

---

Kaho was sitting nervously in her car parked outside the party venue.

_I am so nervous. Calm the nerves down, Kaho. You can do this. It's just a party._

She was wearing the dress along with a matching pair of red high heels. Her hair was curled and done up and held with a red flower clip. She had light makeup as well but she decided to be more natural.

(A/N: If you want to see how she looks here's the link: ./3259/3225328496_ Pretend she's not holding the violin that's all :p)

She got out of the car and slowly made her way to the venue. A lot of the guests have already arrived and couples were already sitting on tables waiting for dinner to be served.

Kahoko looked around trying to find someone she knew.

...No one...

_Oh my god. I feel so awkward here._

"Ah! Hino-san welcome!"

Kahoko turned around surprised.

It was Edward-san. Kahoko sighed in relief.

"Hello Edward-san. Happy birthday. Thank you so much for inviting me to the party."

"It's my pleasure Hino-san and you look absolutely stunning in that dress."

"Ah." Kahoko blushed. "Thank you."

"Edward-san" a voice called him from behind.

"Ah Misa-san. Welcome!" Edward smiled.

Kahoko turned again. This time to see Hamai Misa accompanied by her son.

_Tsukimori-kun...._

He looked great. Kahoko thought. A simple tux would look good on him.

His face was emotionless. Unreadable.

"Tsukimori!" Edward smiled as he and Tsukimori shook hands. "It's been awhile hasn't it? It's great to see you again."

"You too Edward-san." Tsukimori-kun replied. "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you." Edward replied

There was an awkward silence.

Hamai Misa whispered something into Edward-san's ear. He looked at her with disbelief and motioned in his hands towards me and Tsukimori. We both looked at them with confused looks.

Hamai Misa just nodded.

Edward-san laughed and then turned to us.

"Okay then. You too. You're table is over here." He took the role of a waiter and brought us to a two person table.

"I'll be sitting with Edward-san so you two have fun!" Hamai Misa left with Edward-san, leaving Tsukimori-kun and I standing next to the table, both us completely dumbfounded.

"Shall we?" Tsukimori motioned for us to sit.

"Ah of course." Kaho replied and they both sat down. A waiter came over and brought their food.

They ate in silence all through the meal.

When they were done and when the food was taken away they still said nothing.

_This is really awkward...someone help me_

"Hino..."

Kahoko looked up to see Tsukimori staring at her. Although his face was expressionless she saw mixed emotions in his eyes.

"Um...Hai?" she was confused.

Tsukimori opened his mouth to say something but music suddenly played.

"Minna-san!" Edward's voice boomed across the room as he spoke into a microphone. "Now's the time for dancing! Grab a partner and make your way to the dance floor!"

Couples immediately made their way to the dance floor, happy and laughing the music was calm and romantic.

The awkward feeling came again. I looked down avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Hino..."

"Hmmm?" I looked up and was startled to see Tsukimori-kun standing in front of me holding his hand out.

He showed a small smile.

I blushed and took his hand willingly. He brought me over to the dance floor. He held one hand and put the other on my waist while I put mine on his shoulder. We started dancing slowly along with the music.

I vaguely hear people in the background mentioning our names and looking at us. I blushed even harder at the thought.

_Oh my god! Isn't that Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko? _A voice in the background asked

_Are they girlfriend and boyfriend? They look so good together! _Another voice said.

Kahoko blushed even more to the point where her whole face was red. She pretended that she didn't hear it while she and Tsukimori kept dancing.

---

--

-

Okay this one was longer!

I have this really good idea in my mind that I totally can't wait to write!

Heeehee gotta go and write the next one before I have writer's block again.

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY AWESOME!

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**---**TSUKIMORI'S POV---

---

--

-

This party is more fun than I thought.

Okay, when I first heard the idea of a formal party, the thoughts of _boring _and _lame_ came up in my mind.

_Why would I be interested?_

...But when my mother said Hino was coming, _that _changed my mind.

It seemed my mum was amused by my sudden change answer.

_Is it that obvious?_

The party was incredible. It seemed that Hino was already there. She looked amazing. Absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was the exact same crimson colour as her hair. They complimented each other perfectly. I was in shock but I had to pull myself together.

Dinner was quite awkward. We didn't say anything to each other and just kept eating. I could see her squirming in her seat at the uncomfortable atmosphere.

When Edward-san announced the dancing has now begun, I had mixed thoughts in my head.

_Should I ask her to dance? Or should I not?_

I glanced at Hino who was staring down at the floor. It seems she was very shy which was very unlike her.

I decided.

"Hino..."

She was startled by my sudden appearance in front of her and I almost chuckled at her reaction I think I let out a small smile though. It was something I couldn't hide.

As I led her to the dance floor, it was quite obvious that she was nervous. Her hands were trembling against mine but I too, was nervous as well.

When the dance begun, I felt at ease with Hino. She was happy dancing as well.

I heard people talking as we danced.

_Oh my god! Isn't that Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko? _A voice in the background asked

_Are they girlfriend and boyfriend? They look so good together! _Another voice said.

I looked over at Hino to see if she heard them say anything. Apparently, she didn't, or she's just ignoring them and pretending to not have heard.

...I go with my second thought.

I let out a small chuckle. It couldn't be helped.

Hino looked at me, confused with my sudden laugh.

"It's nothing," I said, reassuring her.

She raised an eyebrow but let my reply slide and we went back to dancing.

...I guess we danced for a long time as well because as we danced with the music Edward-san came up to us and whispered "Tsukimori-san, Hino-san, everyone has finished dancing..."

We both stopped and looked at him in disbelief and looked around.

He was right. No one was dancing.

It appears that for the past 10 minutes, they've been watching Hino and I dance. The female audience were whispering how romantic we looked.

I saw a red faced Hino beside me.

I think my face was slightly pink too. It was too embarrassing.

Edward-san looked at us and chuckled. He then looked at me and Hino.

"May I ask you two something?" He addressed a question to us.

"Um...Hai. Of course!" Hino replied before I did so I just nodded.

"Are you two dating?"

...

I could feel my face getting redder which was so unlike me. Hino was pretty red-faced too and she had just recovered from the dancing incident.

"..N...!" We both said at the same time. "Of course not! Why would you think that Edward-san?!"

"Really?" He questioned us. "I'm sorry it was my mistake. It was just that people came up to me and asked that question and you guys looked incredibly like a couple when you were dancing..."

We both looked down on the floor, both our faces in shades of red you couldn't even imagine.

Edward-san laughed. He really is a jolly person.

The night afterwards after talking to him but Hino and I stayed by each other's side for the whole time.

It was basically a night to remember.

-

--

---

---KAHOKO'S POV---

---

--

-

"Kaho-chan was that it?!?" Mio said over on the phone with Kahoko. "No good bye kiss?!? Or even a hug?!"

"No!" Kahoko blushed. She blushed a lot lately. "Mio we're not even together!"

"But you could be!" Mio said enthusiastically. "You said that people described you guys as a couple right?"

"Mio! That was just their opinions! It wasn't the truth!"

Mio sighed.

"Kaho-chan, don't you like him?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Mio giggled

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Kahoko protested.

"So you don't like him?" Mio asked.

"I never said that!"

"So you do?"

"...as a _friend!"_

"What type of friend Kaho-chan?"

"...I'm not sure..."

Mio laughed.

"Kaho-chan, answer me this **properly. **What type of friend is he?"

"..."

Silence.

Kahoko couldn't think of an excuse.

_I..._

"Kaho! Can you come here please?" Her mum called her.

_Thank you god. You're my saviour._

"Mio. I have to go. I'll to you later. Bye!" Kahoko hung up the phone and sighed in relief.

Mio just smiled.

_Don't hide your feelings Kaho-chan. It's fine._

_-_

_--_

_---_

---TSUKIMORI'S POV---

---

--

-

"Len!" His mother called him.

_What now?_

"Coming!" He went over to his mother who was sitting on her piano bench but was not playing the piano.

"Len." His mother said.

"Hai?"

"I'm holding a small concert here in Japan. I was wondering if you could come and play in the concert as well."

"I see." I thought about it.

"I was wondering if I should invite Hino-san to play as well." Misa said. "Ah! Maybe you could play a duet!" She smiled at the thought.

"..."

"It would be very nice if you would Len..."

"..."

Tsukimori looked at his mother who had a hopeful look on her face.

"...Hai. I'll play."

Misa erupted into a big smile.

"Oh Aregato Len!" She was so happy. "Can you ask Hino-san for me?"

Tsukimori didn't mind. He wanted to see Hino anyway. He got in his car and drove to Hino's house.

He went over and knocked on her door.

"Hai?" Hino's mum answered the door.s

"Tsukimori-kun!" She smiled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah. Hello Mrs. Hino." I said politely. "I came to see if Hino was here.

"Kaho?" Hino's mum pondered for a few seconds. "I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun but she isn't here. I think she went to practice her violin although I don't know where..."

"Hai. Thank you Mrs. Hino" Tsukimori left the house and went back to his car.

He had already known the place where she was. To him, it was obvious on where she went to practice her violin.

_She's probably there._

He stepped on the gas pedal and sped off to her location.

When he arrived he parked his car and went to find her.

He heard a violin play in the distance

Tsukimori smiled.

_I was right._

He followed the sound until he saw a beautiful woman playing a violin with her eyes closed and her back facing to him.

"I knew you'd be here."

She turned around surprised.

-

--

---

---KAHOKO'S POV---

---

--

-

I came so I could practice the violin in a place where I would be calm and content.

So when I heard a voice, it shocked me and I immediately turned around.

"Tsukimori-kun!" I was surprised but happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah." He replied. "I came to find you actually. Your mum said you weren't home and went to practice the violin. She didn't know where but I thought you came here..."

I smiled. "You know me well."

He laughed which surprised me.

"You never changed Hino." He said softly. "I knew you'd come to the park."

(A/N: Haha it was obvious wasn't it? :D)

I looked at him. He had a soft expression on his face instead of his usually expressionless one. He was acting different.

"Is there something you need me for Tsukimori-kun?" I asked. I was wondering on why he was looking for me.

He grinned. Another thing that was starting to freak me out.

_Is this a new Tsukimori-kun?_

"My mother is having a small concert and I was asked to play..."

"That's great!" I said enthusiastically. "I'm so happy for you!"

He laughed. "You didn't let me finish."

"Oops! Sorry!" I apologized and told him to continue.

"She's asking if you and I would want to do a duet..."

I looked at him wide-eyed for a few seconds.

_A duet? With Tsukimori-kun?_

"I was thinking that we could play Ave Maria as well..."

"Ave Maria?" I thought back to that time in high school. It was during our camp in Shoko's villa. I was playing when Tsukimori-kun suddenly joined me. It was such a beautiful duet...

"Hai!" I answered cheerfully. "I'd be delighted to play!"

"That's good." He was also happy. This new Tsukimori is really something.

We had this awkward silence. This was starting to remind me of the party.

Suddenly, out of the blue Tsukimori said these words:

"I wish I could turn back time..."

I looked at him, bewildered.

-

--

---

Here it is! Chapter five!

Haha I had a trip today and I feel so tired and dead afterwards. Ugh!

Haha at least I have loads of time though! :)

My homework's all done so I have more free time to write the next chapter! :D

I'll post it up as soon as I'm done.

So the big question: WHAT DOES TSUKIMORI MEAN?

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS MY WORK!

IT HELPS AND INSPIRES ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTERS AND MAKE ME HAPPY FOR WHAT I'M DOING

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: the bold italics in this chapter will come from the song 'turn back time' sung by aqua. :) this is what inspired me to write. It's all mixed up and not in order at all.

I love the chorus of that song.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

-

--

---

**---**KAHOKO'S POV---

---

--

-

I looked at Tsukimori with a confused and bewildered look.

_What do you mean Tsukimori-kun? _

_...Turn back time_

"What are you talking about Tsukimori-kun?" I asked him curiously.

He looked away.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Are you sure? Is there something wrong?"

"No it's nothing." He answered all my questions coldly.

Ah. That's the Tsukimori I know.

_**If I could only turn back time**_

_**If only I has said what I still hide...**_

"Hai." I decided to let the matter drop. I mean he would tell me if he wanted to right?

We had this big awkward silence. These silences happen a lot lately.

"Hino" Tsukimori suddenly said. "We still need to work out a schedule for practicing."

"Oh right." I nodded.

-

--

---

---TSUKIMORI'S POV---

---

--

-

_How I could let that line slip out of my mouth?_

Those words. Wow. What a big impact on the light conversation we were having.

Luckily Hino let this big subject drop. I wouldn't be ready to tell her anyway. It's too embarrassing.

_**If I could only turn back time**_

_**If I only I could than I would.**_

_**If only I could...**_

We both decided on meeting each other for practices once a week. We were both professionals anyway so we don't need to practice that much. We might not even need to practice at all. The only thing in my mind though is Hino. As we departed I wondered about various things, but mostly about the current event that happened.

_I wonder what kind of relationship she has with Tsuchiura._

I shook of that thought.

_Who cares about that?!? It's not like they're dating anyways. Wait... are they? No. Hino would tell me if they are. Should I ask her? No. That's too personal._

I was getting very pissed off at this very thought.

I decided to not think of this matter at all.

_I will never lose Hino to the likes of him. Never._

I then thought of an idea.

-

--

---

---KAHOKO'S POV---

---

--

-

Tsukimori was quite different today. I wonder what happened.

We had set up an efficient schedule. Or I think we did.

I can't wait to practice. It's been so long since I played a duet with him.

_To make such a beautiful sound is hearing pure happiness..._

My cell phone rang in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hino..."

"Tsukimori-kun!" I smiled but thought why was he calling me?

"Do you want to go with me somewhere tomorrow?"

"Somewhere?" I asked.

"Like an amusement park, maybe..."

"Oooooh! I've never went to one for so long!" I squealed in excitement. I feel like I'm a teenager.

_Oh how I miss those times._

I heard Tsukimori laugh at the other line.

"Should we go then? I heard a new amusement park opened."

"I'd love to!" I was really this excited.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow okay?"

"Hai."

He hung up the phone.

_I'm going to an amusement park with Tsukimori-kun! Wow this'll be so much fun!_

Wait...it's just the two of us going right? So isn't this going to be a date?

I blushed at the thought.

-

--

---

---TSUKIMORI'S POV---

---

--

-

I hung up satisfied as I sat on my bed.

Once I start thinking about Hino. I need to be in her company. She's fun to have around.

And to tell the truth, I do not want Hino and Tsuchiura and Hino to see each other, even if they're just friends.

...wow I am jealous.

So I decided to come up with this idea of taking Hino somewhere with me so we could spend more time together. I know she likes amusement parks so this would probably be the best choice for her. I need to make her as happy as possible so she would think better of me than the green-haired pianist. I also had to make her forget about that incident we just had: Those seven words that slipped from my lips.

"_I wish I could turn back time…"_

Luckily I haven't told her what I meant. She probably forgot anyways. It was a time during high school, I think during graduation. I had chosen not to go to Vienna until I graduated. I almost chose to go but didn't for Hino's sake since I had already fallen for her. She was the one and only reason that I didn't go.

I sighed and held my head in my hands. Reminiscing about that time was both difficult and painful. I closed my eyes and remembered that moment.

_**Claim your right to science,**__**  
**__**Claim your right to see the truth**__**  
**__**Though my pangs of conscience,**__**  
**__**Will drill a hole in you**_

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

(In the school practice room)

I got my violin carefully out of my case. Suddenly, I heard the door bang open.

"Tsukimori kun!!" Hino gave me a look of shock and hurt.

"Um…yes?" I didn't understand why she was shouting at me.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going to Vienna?!? I just heard it from Amou-san! Tsukimori-kun why?!? Apparently, I'm the only one who didn't know about this"

She looked really hurt now. I couldn't blame her. She deserved every right to know since she was my… um… _friend. _However, every time I talked to her, I avoided the subject like the plague. I just couldn't bring it up. I didn't know why.

I looked at her blankly.

"I'm sorry. You had every right to know.."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"…"

I was silent. I couldn't think of a reason at all. My thoughts were all muddled up right now. I couldn't even face her. My back was against her and I was facing the wall.

Then I heard a hitch in her voice and a sniffle.

_Oh god. She's crying… What the hell should I do?_

_**I've seen it coming like a thief in the night,**__**  
**__**I've seen it coming from the flesh of your light**__**  
**__**So give me strength,**__**  
**__**to face this test tonight**_

I turned to face her and tried to keep my composure. It slightly failed as I showed a sign of pain.

"Hino, why are you crying?"

She looked at me, her eyes damp.

"Because you never told me that you were leaving Tsukimori-kun. I thought we were friends."

She gave me another painful look and I thought I felt a pang in my heart.

"…and that you were leaving the day after tomorrow as well"

Another pang in the heart.

I stepped closer to her until we were a few inches apart.

"I'm really sorry…I just…"

"Just what?"

She was really crying now. I had never seen her cry this much before. It was even more than the time she had almost given up the violin. This was just too painful, even for me to stand.

I hugged her, even though it wasn't like me at all.

She was surprised as I hugged her.

"I am really, really sorry hino-san. I know I should've told you but I just couldn't."

She was silent. I guess this is her telling me to continue.

"When I heard that I had the option to move to Vienna to pursue my dream I was very surprised. I had the chance Hino. And you were the one who introduced me to loving the violin. You helped me make the choice."

She sniffled and I hugged her tighter. I seem very sensitive lately.

"You see the reason I didn't tell you is because…"

And it came to me. I now know the reason I couldn't tell her.

_I was in love with her._

I had just realized this. And now leaving her was not an option. No wonder I haven't told my mother my answer. My love for Hino wouldn't let me.

_**Give me time to reason,**__**  
**__**give me time to think it through**__**  
**__**Passing through the season,**__**  
**__**where I cheated you**_

"Hino"

"Yes?" She was waiting for a reason but I wasn't going to give it to her.

"Do you want me to leave?"

She looked at me startled. There was an awkward silence.

"..Honestly Tsukimori-kun…I don't want you to leave. I'll miss you…"

Her tears were staining my uniform but I didn't care. When she said she _didn't _want me to leave, I felt a tinge of happiness.

I breathed deeply and sighed.

_I think I have made my final decision_

I lifted Hino's head so that she would look at me. I stared deeply into her wide eyes.

"Hino. I won't leave then."

She looked at me bewildered like she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"W-w-what?" She whispered.

"I've decided not to leave. I don't want to anymore"

She hugged me tighter and I was surprised but happy with this sudden action.

"What made you change your mind?" Her tears of sadness changed into tears of joy.

"…"

"Tsukimori-kun?"

I decided to tell her.

"You did"

She was shocked. I could tell.

"For me?" She whispered once again. "Why?"

_Because I love you _

Those words echoed in my head but I didn't have the guts to say them. Instead, out of all my options I changed the subject.

"Hino. It's late. We have to go home"

She was disappointed I could tell. I bet she could see that I was hiding something but of course, she let it slide. I was thankful for that.

We both left the room without a word.

_**I will always have a cross to wear,**__**  
**__**but the bolt reminds me I was there**__**  
**__**So give me strength,**__**  
**__**to face this test tonight**_

~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~

I sighed.

_Why couldn't I just tell her? Why couldn't I just tell her that I loved her at that time? _

I wanted to hit myself. I knew at that time I hid it because I was too proud to admit it. _Stupid ego._

I smiled slightly. I was glad she forgot it. Or at least I think she did. I couldn't tell. Luckily I have the chance to make it up to her tomorrow.

_I better make sure she has fun tomorrow._

I lay on my bed and wondered what Hino was doing now.

_**If only I could turn back time,**__**  
**__**if only I had saved what I still had**__**  
**__**if only I could turn back time,**__**  
**__**I would stay**_

* * *

I AM SO FRIKIN SORRYYYYYY! :(

I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME SO I AM SO SORRY

I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT:)

Thank you to all readers and supporters who have read and reviewed my work

I promise (pinky swear) that I will post the next one up REALLY, REALLY, REALLY soon

PLEASE REVIEW:D


End file.
